Nightmare
by i3Gaara
Summary: Whammy's era: Matt has a stange nightmare that drives him to hysterics. Mello's always there to comfort him.


_**A/N: So, I know that I should be working on La Bohème, but this just came to me when I was trying- trying being the operative word- to go to sleep last night. I thought to myself, **_**hey, that would be cute**_**, so I wrote it. It actually turned out more angsty that I had first thought of it, but I like it. It takes place at Whammy's House when Matt and Mello are young. **_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Matt and Mello would have been acknowledged as a legit couple. **

"Ahhhhh!" Came the shouts of an eight year old Matt.

Matt had shot up out of his bed at the nightmare that had awoken him. He couldn't close his eyes, but the scene was running through his head over and over again in the dark. Matt couldn't even stand to think about it.

_Quick, think of something else, _anything_ else_, thought Matt. It was too horrifying.

Matt was still gasping for air in his bed when he heard an angry grumble from the bed on the other side of the room.

There was a shuffling of sheets and a click of a lamp that was on the bedside table in between the two beds so that there was a soft glow in the room. Matt tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes without closing them which didn't help and was just uncomfortable.

When his eyes adjusted to the small amount of light he saw a glaring Mello staring at him from across the room. This continued for a few moments while Matt looked back in discomfort before Mello spoke.

"Matt, what is it that makes you disrupt my much needed sleep if I'm to be number one? Haven't you been listening to me at all? I explained to you yesterday my sleeping regimen, on Tuesdays and Thursdays I will get seven hours of sleep and on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I will get five hours. And, if you didn't notice, today is a Thursday. You're cutting into my schedule for peak performance with my studyin-"

Matt cut him off, "Mello I had a bad dream again." It came out close to a whimper and Mello could tell that he was really frightened.

Mello sighed before asking, "Do want to come into my bed with me?"

Matt nodded numbly in the dimly lit room and quickly climbed out of his bed and into Mello's.

He got under the covers with Mello and leaned into him for comfort. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized how much softer Mello's blanket seemed than his own.

Mello asked him softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The red head paused for a moment before shaking his head "no", then changing his mind and said, "…I guess."

"Okay," replied Mello with patience he only had with Matt, "You can start talking whenever you're ready."

It was a few minutes before Matt started talking when he said, "It was…horrible. It was like I was watching a scene in a movie, and I was looking at…me, I think. I mean, the person looked kind of like me, except older. And there was a bunch of people around me, it looked like they were policemen, but they weren't helping me! They…they…they had guns, a-a-and….

"…And then I saw you, I mean, I think it was you. It was like an older version of you, and you were driving a van or something. And then…and then… you stopped driving. And you just…stopped. And…and…_I_ stopped, too. And…and… and we died…."

Matt's voice was cracking and he was beginning to cry because of his fear.

Mello was shocked, but he knew that Matt was worse and wrapped his arm around him and murmured into his ear, "It's okay Matt; it was just a bad dream. It wasn't real. It was just a dream."

"But Mello!" Matt cried out in hysterics now, "It was so real! And we _died_, Mello, we were _dead_! Somebody _killed_ us! It- we-"

Matt cut off because he couldn't speak anymore, it was too terrifying. The dream was flooding back into his mind, it was replaying every second and he couldn't stop it. He saw himself falling to the ground, his body soaked in blood. And he saw Mello, with a gigantic scar on his body and falling over in the van.

Their deaths replayed themselves over and over again in Matt's mind, he was sure it would drive him crazy. He clutched himself tightly with his arms and was rocking back and forth.

Mello grabbed Matt's shoulders and turned him to look at him, "Matt! Don't do this, don't worry! It wasn't real! I swear, that will never happen! Don't worry!" Mello forced Matt to look him in the eyes, "Listen to me! Don't worry! Listen, I'll always protect you, so what's there to worry about anyway? Just stick with me, and you'll be fine. I promise."

Matt and Mello sat there, staring at each other both taking deep breaths of air for several minutes before Matt relaxed a bit. He looked up into Mello's trusting eyes and asked softly, "You promise?"

Mello nodded swiftly and replied, "I promise."

After a few moments Mello asked quietly, "So, do you want to stay in my bed tonight?"

Matt didn't say anything but nodded once and settled next to Mello. Matt seemed to relax almost instantaneously next to Mello and felt his eyelids start to close. Mello leaned over to shut off the lamp then whispered into Matt's ear, "Don't worry, I promise."

_**A/N: Oh my God!! I actually finished a oneshot!!! I am so proud of myself!! Does this sound kind of rushed to you? It does a bit to me. I know that I should have been working on La Bohème- and I am! But, I haven't finished the next chapter yet, it's halfway done, but not completely. I'm actually thinking about making this a twoshot the next part being in the future, but it all depends on how many reviews I get –hint, hint- **_

_**So thank you for reading and please review!!!**_


End file.
